


Shock

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [29]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Gore, Masochism, Near Death, POV Second Person, Sadism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Unused to the horrors that happened within the compound, Hyuk could only stare like a deer in headlights.





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on February 23, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent series of oneshots. It’s been a while since I worked on this end of the series. Honestly, it was kinda refreshing? Took me back to the roots of this blog. I’ve actually had this in my head for a long while. Set after “Found Him”. It’s heavy and icky and… hmmm. At the very least, it should raise some questions from you guys. xD No warm fluffy feelings here (feel likes ages since I’ve said that!). Hope you guys enjoy.

Your head was splitting.

Your stomach seared.

Your hips ached.

Everything was fading in and out of focus, but you could still make out Hyuk—huddled and shaking in the back of his cage. His eyes were wide, watching horrified as the events unfolded. He flinched at the squelch of—of something. All you registered was a sharpening pain in your stomach and the strangled cry that left your throat. Your fingers were heavy, refusing to move as you tried to reach out towards Hyuk. You knew he wouldn’t help you.

“Master, does it feel good?” Hongbin purred, that squelch accompanying his words as the pain in your stomach lessened. Blood-wet fingers pressed into your thighs and hoisted them up, puncturing the skin and drawing blood. He dragged you back so his clothed erection was pressed against your crotch and your legs were hooked on his shoulders. One hand held your leg in place while the other returned to your stomach. You gasped as the pain in your stomach intensified again, the squelching sound accompanying it. “It always feels so good when you do stuff like this to me. Doesn’t it feel good?” Hongbin sighed happily.

“ _Hyuk_ ,” Leo roared, the chain barrier to his cage rattling. “ _Get him off!_ ” Hyuk looked away. Weren’t you pathetic? Caught off guard again. Control gone. Defenseless. Injured past the point of resisting. When had Hongbin gotten so crafty? He’d been locked in his cage, but he’d gotten loose and caught you off guard with a knife and a needle while you were watching Hyuk. Everything had happened so fast you’d barely knew what was happening until your skull was cracking on the ground. At this rate, he’d kill you all. Hongbin began moving his hips, the fabric of his pants and your underwear providing an barrier as he tried to create friction.

Suddenly Hongbin yelped. The pain in your stomach intensified as Hongbin was knocked back. He was pulled away and the sounds of a fight filled the air. Growling, punches, grunts of pain—but your eyes were trained on Hyuk. He was fading in and out of focus. You tried to reach out to him again, but your fingers wouldn’t obey. Your breathing was shallow and ragged. The blood on your stomach and face was drying uncomfortably, stiffening and tightening the flesh and cracking as your stomach rose with each gasp for breath.

“ _Hyuk_ ,” N snarled. “For fuck’s sake, _cover her stomach_.” But Hyuk stayed still, panicked and deer eyed. The sound of cables snapping and Leo’s chain-linked fence falling to the ground boomed against your ears. Moments later, firm pressure on your stomach alleviated some of the pain. You whimpered, Hyuk going out of focus and not coming back.

“Fucking _useless_ ,” Leo hissed. A hand stroked your neck and cheek. You wanted to swat it away. “Master, stay awake,” Leo murmured, smacking your cheek gently a few times before resuming his gentle caress. The touch wasn’t soothing, and your anxiety climbed as your vision continued to worsen. You couldn’t see Hyuk. Your Hyukkie.

“I just wanted her to pay attention to me,” Hongbin hissed before screaming out in pain. Something rattled and cracked, then everything fell silent save for Leo’s urgent pleads for you to stay awake. The rattle of keys, the click of a door.

“No, deal with _him_. He’ll wake up soon,” N directed.

“I should snap his neck,” Ravi hissed. Another lock clicked and you could suddenly hear Ken’s angry growl.

“Pick her up. We need to take her to take her to her room,” N directed, his footsteps heavy as he crossed the room. Leo’s hand left your cheek and the pressure on your stomach lifted as well. The pain surged back full force. His hands slid under you and you were hoisted up into the air. “You can stay in your fucking cage,” N spat.

Leo pressed you against his chest, holding you tight as he hurried down the hall. The click of a door, more steps. He set you down on the floor and left. You stared up at the blurry ceiling. Your thoughts filled with the last images of Hyuk, terrified and shaking. You wanted to return to his side, hold him close, and rip him open. Ken was loose and you didn’t want him to get to Hyuk before you could.

Two sets of hands returned to your body, one set pressing down on your stomach and the other tilting your head. Something cold met your temple and it stung horribly. Your breath hitched uncontrollably, the touch of the something cold like needles stabbing your brain.

“Hold her still,” N directed, his voice close to your ear. He tilted your head more, lifting it up and resting it in his lap. His arm filled your vision. His fingers pressed into your scalp. More pain—an actual needle prick this time. Over and over, then it stopped. He titled your head so you could look into his face, but the features were too blurred. He caressed the sides of your face before gently lifting your head and placing it back on the floor.

“How is she?” Ravi’s concerned voice met your ears.

“We’ll live,” N muttered. The pain of a needle piercing your arm caused you to gasp. “What about Hongbin?”

“Ken’s fucking him.”  Leo scoffed, the pressure on your stomach increasing.

“Hold this,” N directed. There was shuffling and the pressure on your stomach lifted. Three hands stilled your stomach as the pain flared up again. You whimpered. “It feels like he didn’t rip anything and I think everything’s in the right place.” The worst of the pain subsided. The hands pressed down, creating more soothing pressure on your stomach. The needle quickly followed.

“Couldn’t you just use your staples?” Ravi asked, his words becoming muffled and incoherent in your daze. There was a pause in the movement of the needle on your stomach. “Sorry I asked…” The needle resumed.

When N was finally finished with the wound, you were nearly gone. The pain was so much you were drifting. The words of the dolls became mumbled, but your stomach hurt less, if only slightly so. There was a stabbing pain in your other arm and they shifted you. You closed your eyes, relaxing into the strong arms and warm body that engulfed you.

Feeling your strength come back, you reached out, searching for a clue to who it was—a fuzzy vest. Ravi. Gripping the vest weakly, you groaned, “Hyuk. Where is my Hyukkie?” Ravi squeezed you tighter. “He needs a punishment.”

“What about Hongbin?” Ravi asked against your ear.

“Let him rot.”


End file.
